


Expect the Unexpected

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun can’t wait until the day when he finally has a mate of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Orginally posted for Ohunlimited.

Being the youngest, Sehun definitely isn’t the strongest member of his pack, but at least he’s the fastest. He’s convinced that it makes him good mate material and it doesn’t hurt that he’s tall and incredibly handsome either, plus he knows how to take care of himself in a fight. He’d be the perfect mate to someone smaller and cute, a mate who he could dote on and protect. Someone little who he would be able to wrap up in his arms at night, when they’re both sleepy, curled into each other for warmth.  
  
If he’s honest with himself, Sehun’s a little jealous of Chanyeol and Baekhyun. The pair have been mated since before Sehun joined the pack. He watches with envy every time Baekhyun stops whatever he’s doing to greet Chanyeol after he returns home from a hunt in wolf form, a huge deer caught in between his sharp teeth. Baekhyun always has a soft smile and sweet kisses for his mate when he shifts back into his human form. Chanyeol barely has time to lay the dead animal by the fire for their pack before Baekhyun pulls him in the direction of the river to wash off the dirt and animal blood clinging to Chanyeol’s skin and clothes. By the time they return to the pack, they’re both still dripping a bit but they have lazy smiles and sated expressions, clearly having done more than just washing each other in the water.  
  
Jongin and Kyungsoo are just as bad; like Chanyeol and Baekhyun, they have been mated long before Sehun has known them as well. They are less subtle about their relationship though, Jongin always stealing kisses from Kyungsoo whenever he can get away with it and when they walk away from the pack, hand in hand, Jongin always makes it clear that they are not to be disturbed under any circumstances; it doesn’t take a genius to guess what the pair wander off alone to do.  
  
Sehun’s stomach always burns with envy when he sees the couples cuddled up in front of the fire, so happy and in love. He really wants to have a mate too.  
  
For a while he had entertained the thought of asking to be his Alpha’s mate, but both him and Joonmyun are adults now and if they were meant to be they would have imprinted on each other already and Sehun’s already long gotten over the awkward crush he had on Joonmyun. Besides, Joonmyun is older than he is (Sehun’s always pictured himself with a younger mate) and he doesn’t need Sehun to look after him, being their Alpha and all.  
  
Their pack may be small, only consisting of the six of them, but they are not to be underestimated. A few times other packs have wandered into their territory in attempt to take it over, but after a fight the opposing wolf pack always gathers up their injured members before running back to wherever they came from. Chanyeol and Kai are the only really strong ones in their pack, but every member works together as a team to take down their opponents; it’s Joonmyun’s quick thinking that never fails to destroy their enemies.  
  
So it’s not all that surprising when Chanyeol returns from a hunt one night with an armful of dead rabbits and a report of another pack moving around near the outskirts of their territory.  
  
“How many wolves?” Joonmyun asks as Kyungsoo takes the rabbits from Chanyeol and starts to skin them in preparation for dinner. Baekhyun moves into Chanyeol’s arms as soon as they’re free.  
  
“Three or four?” Chanyeol guesses. “I don’t know for sure. Their scents were all really close together, like they were moving in a single line. It was really hard to tell. I could only pick out three different ones but there could have been more.”  
  
“Thank god you didn’t run into them,” Baekhyun says, snuggling closer to his mate.  
  
“We all need to be on guard from now on,” Joonmyun warns. He’s got his serious Alpha stance going on, all frowning with his arms crossed over his chest. Sehun still thinks he looks more adorable than intimidating though. “No one is to go hunting alone.”  
  
“We shouldn’t be going anywhere alone,” Chanyeol adds. Sehun tries not to notice the way Chanyeol’s arms tighten around Baekhyun’s waist protectively; it only makes the fact that he doesn’t have anyone to protect more obvious in his mind. He’s lonely without anyone to worry over him like Baekhyun does for Chanyeol. Sure, Joonmyun fusses over the whole pack but it’s just not the same.  
  
“Exactly,” Joonmyun agrees. “We can’t risk them sneaking up on any of us. Especially since we don’t know how many wolves are out there.”  
  
“We’ll be careful,” Sehun promises and the rest of the pack nods in agreement.  
  
When the rabbits are ready, they eat around the fire in silence, all the members mentally preparing themselves for a potential fight; they all need to make sure that they’re at the top of their game. The moon is high in the night sky by the time they’re done eating and instead of splitting off to their regular sleeping spots, they keep close to the fire for protection, Jongin taking first shift to watch over the rest of the pack as they sleep. They’ll need as much rest as possible if they want to keep their territory form being taken away.  
  
  
  
The strange pack keeps circling their territory, continuing with their odd way of moving around the forest making it impossible for Joonmyun’s pack to figure out their numbers. Chanyeol and Jongin go out scouting a few times but they always seem to be one step behind the new pack, only being able to pick up hour-old scents and tracks, nothing more. The members of their own pack are on edge, just waiting for the enemy to make the first move. It’s the calm before the storm.  
  
The pack strikes in the middle of the night four days after Chanyeol first picked up their scent. Joonmyun barely has enough time to rouse his members from their sleep before the enemy wolves are closing in on them. Sehun was just starting to drift off to sleep when he gets rudely startled out of the beginnings of dreamland at the sound of Chanyeol’s deep snarl. He’s wide-awake and on his feet in seconds.  
  
A smaller wolf with a smug upturn to his lips is right in front of Sehun and he has to dart out of the way to avoid a set of claws aimed at his chest. He takes cover behind a tree before making his own counter attack. The enemy wolf is fast, but Sehun is faster and he manages to sink his own claws into his opponent’s shoulder. He uses his grip on the wolf to keep him in place long enough to plant his foot in the other’s stomach.  
  
With a shout of pain, the wolf falls to the ground but not without taking Sehun with him. They roll in the dirt a few times before Sehun stops them when he’s on top, straddling the wolf beneath him with the claws of one hand positioned at his enemy’s throat and his other hand resting above his heart. One wrong move and Sehun will easily be able to tear him to pieces.  
  
Unfortunately, Sehun’s victory is short lived when he’s thrown off his opponent by another enemy wolf, Chanyeol having accidentally slammed the wolf he’s fighting into him. Groaning at having the air knocked out of his lungs, Sehun is momentarily stunned and he blinks up in shock at the huge wolf now pinning him to the ground.  
  
The enemy wolf makes a grab for his throat but he freezes when he meets Sehun's eyes and stares back down at him. As Sehun struggles to catch his breath, an intoxicating scent fills his lungs and makes him dizzy with an emotion he’s never felt before. The wolf places his hand on Sehun’s neck, surprisingly not to hurt him but a gentle caress of his fingertips against soft skin and Sehun involuntarily lets out a shaky sort of sigh as the touch sends a pleasant tingling sensation throughout his body.  
  
The wolf leans closer and closer to him and Sehun’s not afraid anymore. Instead he feels safe and warm, like he knows that no harm will ever come to him by this wolf. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sehun knows that he’s an enemy but he reaches a hand up to curl at the back of his neck to bring him closer anyway. He whines softly in disappointment when the wolf shifts going for Sehun’s neck instead of his lips like he wanted. The puffs of hot breath ghosting over his skin makes the same tingling feeling rush through him again and Sehun squirms beneath the wolf, overwhelmed by the strong urge to be impossibly closer, for more skin-to-skin contact.  
  
His nose presses against the skin between Sehun’s neck and shoulder and Sehun cries out when a set of sharp teeth sinks into his flesh. It takes a split second for him to gasp as he realizes what’s happening, that a wolf that he doesn’t even know the name of has just claimed him.  
  
Sehun whimpers pathetically as the wolf pulls his teeth from his skin and replaces them with his tongue, warm and soothing over the tender parts of the bite. “Sorry,” he says in between cleaning the wound, urging it to heal faster and nuzzling his face affectionately into the undamaged parts of Sehun’s neck. “I know it hurts but the pain won’t last much longer.”  
  
“Okay,” Sehun nods, relaxing against him as the wolf sits up, pulling Sehun up as well and then carefully gathering him into his arms. Sehun thinks it’s strangely nice being cradled like this, he feels so comfortable and happy. It’s like he finally has everything he’s ever wanted; being cuddled up in the wolf’s arms almost feels like home.  
  
A strangled cry returns Sehun to reality and he looks around in horror to see his packmates still engaged in battle. Jongin’s got a nasty gash down the side of his neck, blood steadily pouring out of the open wound and Joonmyun has a broken arm judging by the way it hangs limply by his side. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are both pinned against trees by their opponents and Chanyeol still furiously taking swipes at a scary looking wolf just as tall as he is.  
  
It’s all wrong. They shouldn’t be fighting anymore and Sehun struggles in the wolf’s arms, but the hold on him is too strong so he can’t break free. “Stop,” he cries out desperately to his pack, trying to get their attention and clutching onto the arm keeping him in place. It hurts him seeing his packmates in pain and he needs to do something about it. “We have to stop them. Joonmyun! Chanyeol, Jongin, please stop it!”  
  
No one pays any attention to him and he’s about to yell at them again when a loud howl pierces through the night air; it’s terrifying and Sehun would have been scared shitless if he had been on the other end of it. Immediately, every single member of the other pack stops attacking and retreats to a safe distance behind Sehun and the wolf holding onto him, their _Alpha_ , belatedly Sehun realizes.  
  
The members of Sehun’s pack gather around Joonmyun in a defensive stance and his Alpha growls threateningly when he realizes that one of his wolves has been captured by the enemy pack.  
  
“Let go of Sehun,” Jongin snarls. Even though he looks exhausted and he’s bleeding badly, he’s still ready to jump right back into the fight. Sehun appreciates the fact that his packmate is willing to do that for him but Jongin doesn’t seem to realize that it’s completely unnecessary.  
  
“Sehun?” the wolf holding Sehun whispers and the sound of his own name sends shivers down his spine. Sehun hums back in reply, leaning back into the touch when fingers run gently through his hair.  
  
“What’s going on?” Kyungsoo asks, staring incredulously at the huge wolf wrapped so protectively around Sehun.  
  
“That’s what I’d like to know,” Sehun hears one of the other wolves say. He’s the delicate looking one that doesn’t have a scratch on him, there’s not even a hair out of place. He must have had Baekhyun pinned to the tree fairly early after the fight started. “What gives, Kris?”  
  
Kris. The name of the Alpha that marked him, just the sound of it makes Sehun’s heart beat faster in his chest.  
  
Kris ignores the questions from his pack, solely focused on Sehun but he knows he can’t put off an explanation any longer. Thankfully Kris allows him enough room to turn in his arms and he shows his pack the bite mark on him that the opposing Alpha had made. His entire pack gasps in surprise and Joonmyun rushes forward but before he can get too close, Kris barks out a terrifying warning.  
  
Joonmyun awkwardly stands a few feet away from the other Alpha and Sehun. “You let him claim you, Sehun?” he asks softly. Joonmyun has always been extra protective over Sehun because he’s the youngest, his precious maknae that he has always looked out for, even more so than any of the other members of his pack; everyone else is mated and they take care of themselves while Sehun is Joonmyun’s responsibility.  
  
Sehun nods. “I think we imprinted,” he says after a moment.  
  
Jongin curses and after a moment Chanyeol asks, “What happens now?”  
  
“Sehun is part of my pack now,” Kris tells them and he tightens his grip around Sehun’s waist again. “We’ll be taking him with us.”  
  
“What?” Baekhyun asks, and Sehun tears his attention away from Kris for a moment to study his packmates; Chanyeol and Jongin look pissed off, ready to jump into a fight again while Baekhyun and Kyungsoo look a little lost. Joonmyun is the worst; he looks absolutely devastated that he’s about to lose one of the beloved members of his pack.  
  
The sight makes Sehun’s heart clench painfully and unexpectedly he’s now torn between the loyalties he has to his pack, the wolves that practically raised him from when he was just a pup until now and with the bond he now shares with Kris. He wants to reach out and comfort Joonmyun, hug his Alpha and tell him that everything is going to be okay, even if he’s not entirely sure of it himself. Instead he mumbles, “I don’t want to leave them,” into Kris’ chest. “But I don’t want to leave you either.”  
  
Sehun’s too busy trying to choose between his pack and his mate that he doesn’t notice one of the wolves approaching until he is right next to him and Kris. “We should just join packs and be done with it then,” the wolf suggests. It’s the same wolf that spoke up from before, only this time he’s got a bored expression on his pretty face. It makes him appear a lot older. “We could use a few more wolves around for protection.”  
  
At Kris’ snarl, the wolf promptly backs off. “It was just a suggestion,” he claims, retreating behind a shorter wolf that appears to be his mate.  
  
Kris looks angry, but he’s silent for a while, as if he’s actually considering the idea. He’s absent-mindedly petting Sehun, and it if was anyone else he’d be mad about being treated like a pup but when Kris does it, he actually likes it. After a minute, Kris sighs, turning his attention to Joonmyun.  
  
“You’re the Alpha,” Kris asks.  
  
Joonmyun nods. “I am.”  
  
“Join my pack.” The way Kris says it leaves no room for argument; it’s painfully clear who the stronger Alpha is, which pack would have won the battle had Kris and Sehun not imprinted.  
  
Joonmyun looks back at the rest of his pack, then at Kris and Sehun. He looks long and hard at Sehun then he sighs. Finally Joonmyun nods, accepting Kris as the new Alpha and the two packs become one.  
  
“Yixing,” Kris says and a wolf from his original pack steps up to his side. “You know what to do.”  
  
“Of course,” Yixing says, a gentle smile gracing his soft features. He cautiously approaches his new packmates but Sehun doesn’t get to find out what Yixing is supposed to because Kris grabs him by the hand, leading him away from the rest of them. Sehun doesn’t understand why his friends are giving him concerned looks until someone whistles suggestively and everything clicks into place.  
  
The smaller wolf that Sehun had been fighting hands something to Kris and he thanks his packmate before steering Sehun further into the forest. Sehun focuses on walking instead of the embarrassment creeping up on him and the hand on the small of his back guiding him. He knows what mates do, what Kris wants them to do, but the fact that their _entire pack_ knows that Kris is pulling him into the forest to mate right now makes him want to curl up and hide under a rock; he’s about to mate with an _Alpha_ , he’s got no illusions of being on top anymore.  
  
They finally come to a stop when they’re far enough away from the rest of the wolves and Kris pushes Sehun against the closest tree. “I’ve been waiting a long time to meet you,” Kris whispers, nosing around the bite mark he left on Sehun’s shoulder earlier, the fresh mark of them being mates.  
  
Sehun whimpers in response, pushing himself closer to Kris. He’s been waiting a long time for his mate to come along too, but he never imagined that he’d end up with someone as powerful as Kris. He’s a little intimidated by his mate’s strength, but so far Kris has been nothing but gentle with him so instead of being afraid, he melts against the wolf when he pushes their lips together.  
  
Slowly Kris lowers Sehun to the ground, pulling their clothes off as he moves down Sehun’s body. He bites at Sehun’s hip, leaving more marks against his pale skin. “All mine,” he whispers and Sehun’s heart swells in his chest; he didn’t think it was possible to love someone so much in such a short period of time but he’s proved wrong every time Kris’ lips meet his skin.  
  
Kris opens the tiny packets that his packmate had given him earlier. It’s lube. Sehun stares incredulously at him, making Kris chuckle. “A present from Jongdae,” the Alpha explains.  
  
Sehun doesn’t have a chance to say anything in response because in the next second Kris has his fingers slicked up and he’s easing the first one inside. It’s uncomfortable at first, but not completely unpleasant. Kris works his finger inside him while the other hand lazily strokes Sehun’s hardening cock. Another finger and Sehun’s starting to get used to it, Kris takes his time stretching Sehun. The last finger has Sehun whining for more, bucking his hips in time with Kris’ hand, trying to get those fingers to move harder and faster, trying to take him deeper.  
  
Kris pulls his fingers out and Sehun helps spread more of the lube onto Kris’ erection because he needs that inside him _right now_. He must have said that out loud because Kris smiles softly at him before claiming his lips once again. Sehun’s manhandled into Kris’ lap, then onto his cock and he cries out when Kris slowly enters him.  
  
Kris nips around Sehun’s neck while he waits as the younger adjusts to his size. It doesn’t take very long before Sehun’s squirming on top Kris and he messily kisses the Alpha in attempt to get them going. It works surprisingly well, Kris grabbing hold of Sehun’s hips almost immediately, lifting him up in the air before bringing him back down on his cock.  
  
Sehun can’t do anything else but hold on to Kris’ shoulders and moan helplessly as the cock inside him is driven deeper and deeper with each one of Kris’ powerful thrusts. The Alpha pulls his head to the side by the hair and bites down again on the mark on his shoulder. Sehun cries out, not from pain but from pleasure, and he might be a little bit freaked out about how much he suddenly likes the rough treatment if he wasn’t already so close to coming.  
  
It’s all over when Kris picks up the pace; his relentless pounding causes Sehun to come undone as he tenses up and makes a sticky mess between their sweat-slicked bodies. Kris doesn’t slow down until Sehun’s senses are so overloaded with pleasure that he’s about to pass out. There’s one last hard thrust from Kris before he comes inside his mate.  
  
They spend a few more minutes in each other’s arms, Sehun is completely boneless and leaning heavily against Kris’ strong chest for support. The scent of the Alpha is familiar to him now, a comforting aroma that reminds Sehun of home, of safety, of love. He curls up further into Kris’ arms and his mate tightens his arms around Sehun’s waist in response; their feelings are mutual.  
  
  
  
Getting back to their pack is no easy task. Sehun’s exhausted and all he wants to do is sleep, preferably curled up next to Kris. His eyes are so heavy, threatening to fall shut when they finally break through to the small clearing they left their pack in.  
  
Immediately Sehun’s surrounded by Jongin, Joonmyun and Baekhyun, all three of them fussing over him. Though Jongin’s the only one openly threatening bodily harm against Kris if Sehun’s been injured. Sehun’s in the middle of reassuring him that he is perfectly fine (“I’m not a girl, I can certainly take care of myself.”) when he notices a strange mark on Joonmyun’s neck. A mark that is very much like the mark on Sehun’s from Kris’ teeth.  
  
“You’ve been claimed?” Sehun asks, gesturing to Joonmyun’s neck even though it’s painfully clear that he’s been bitten by a wolf just like Sehun had been.  
  
“Oh,” Joonmyun blushes, unconsciously covering the mark on his neck with his hand. “I imprinted while you were gone,” he says shyly. The wolf that Sehun had fought, the same one that gave the lube to Kris, comes up to stand next to Joonmyun, taking his other hand. “This is my mate, Jongdae,” Joonmyun introduces.  
  
“You sure got lucky, kid,” Jongdae tells Sehun with a low whistle.  
  
“What?” Sehun asks, one eyebrow raised in confusion.  
  
“Kris,” Jongdae says as an explanation and the three of them look over to where the rest of Kris’ original pack is congratulating him on finally finding a mate. “Lots of wolves have tried to mate with him, it’s one of the reasons our pack has been forced to move around a lot. It’s been hard on all of us.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“So you better take good care of him,” Jongdae says. He says it playfully, but Sehun can hear the underlying threat in his words.  
  
“I will,” Sehun promises. He always thought that he’d be the stronger one in the relationship, but as Sehun stares over at Kris he can’t imagine having it any other way anymore.


End file.
